Black Rose Moonlight Dragon
ブラック・ローズ | romaji_name = Gekkaryū Burakku Rōzu | trans_name = Moon Flower Dragon - Black Rose | image = BlackRoseMoonlightDragon-HSRD-EN-SR-1E.png | attribute = LIGHT | type = Dragon | type2 = Synchro | type3 = Effect | level = 7 | atk = 2400 | def = 1800 | passcode = 33698022 | materials = 1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters | effect_types = Trigger, Condition | lore = 1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters If this card is Special Summoned, or a Level 5 or higher monster(s) is Special Summoned to your opponent's side of the field: Target 1 Special Summoned monster your opponent controls; return that target to the hand. You can only use this effect of "Black Rose Moonlight Dragon" once per turn. | fr_lore = 1 Syntoniseur + 1 monstre non-Syntoniseur ou plus Si cette carte est Invoquée Spécialement, ou si un ou plusieurs monstres de min. Niveau 5 sont Invoqués Spécialement sur le Terrain de votre adversaire : ciblez 1 monstre Invoqué Spécialement contrôlé par votre adversaire ; renvoyez la cible à la main. Vous ne pouvez utiliser cet effet de "Dragon Clair de Lune Rose Noire" qu'une fois par tour. | de_lore = 1 Empfänger- + 1 oder mehr Nicht-Empfänger-Monster Falls diese Karte als Spezialbeschwörung beschworen wird oder ein oder mehr Monster der Stufe 5 oder höher als Spezialbeschwörung auf die Spielfeldseite deines Gegners beschworen werden: Wähle 1 als Spezialbeschwörung beschworenes Monster, das dein Gegner kontrolliert; gib das gewählte Ziel auf die Hand zurück. Du kannst diesen Effekt von „Schwarzer Rosen-Mondlichtdrache“ nur einmal pro Spielzug verwenden. | it_lore = 1 Tuner + 1 o più mostri non-Tuner Se questa carta viene Evocata Specialmente, o uno o più mostri di Livello 5 o superiore vengono Evocati Specialmente sul Terreno del tuo avversario: scegli come bersaglio 1 mostro Evocato Specialmente controllato dal tuo avversario; fai ritornare quel bersaglio nella mano. Puoi utilizzare questo effetto di "Drago Luce Lunare Rosa Nera" una sola volta per turno. | pt_lore = 1 Regulador + 1 ou mais monstros não-Reguladores Se este card for Invocado por Invocação-Especial, ou se um ou mais monstros de Nível 5 ou mais forem Invocados por Invocação-Especial no lado do campo do seu oponente: escolha 1 monstro Invocado por Invocação-Especial que seu oponente controla; devolva o alvo para a mão. Você só pode usar este efeito de "Dragão do Luar da Rosa Negra" uma vez por turno. | es_lore = 1 Cantante + 1 o más monstruos que no sean Cantantes Si esta carta es Invocada de Modo Especial, o uno o más monstros de Nivel 5 o mayor son Invocados de Modo Especial al lado del Campo de tu adversario: selecciona 1 monstruo Invocado de Modo Especial que controle tu adversario; devuelve ese objetivo a la mano. Sólo puedes usar este efecto de "Dragón de la Rosa Negra Luz de Luna" una vez por turno. | ja_lore = | ko_lore = 튜너 + 튜너 이외의 몬스터 1장 이상 "월화룡 블랙 로즈" 의 효과는 1턴에 1번밖에 사용할 수 없다. ① : 이 카드가 특수 소환에 성공했을 경우, 또는 상대 필드에 레벨 5 이상의 몬스터가 특수 소환되었을 경우, 상대 필드의 특수 소환된 몬스터 1장을 대상으로 발동한다. 그 상대 필드의 몬스터를 주인의 패로 되돌린다. | en_sets = | na_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | pt_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | kr_sets = | archseries = * Rose * Duel Dragon | related_to_archseries = * Signer Dragon * Rose Dragon | action = * Activates upon Special Summon * Returns from your opponent's field to your opponent's hand | summoning = * 1 or more non-Tuner Synchro Materials * Does not require specific Synchro Materials | misc = Only once per turn | database_id = 11123 }} pl:Black Rose Moonlight Dragon